Hayley Marshall-Kenner (Yuki's Lore)
Hayley Marshall-Kenner (born Andrea Labonair) was a main character of The Originals. She was first introduced in The Vampire Diaries as a werewolf who later on became a hybrid in The Originals. She was described as "gorgeous, but tough as nails and also very protective". She was born as Andrea Labonair in New Orleans into one of the two ruling families of the Crescent Wolf Clan, but her mother and father were killed by Richard Xavier Dumas. Marcel Gerard was able to get her out of town after her parents' death. She was adopted by a human family, but they kicked her out after her first kill and transformation on a full moon. She then traveled the country, learning about being a werewolf and meeting other packs. Eventually, Hayley met and began to work with Atticus Shane, who promised her a reunion with her late parents. She then met and helped Tyler Lockwood to break his sire bond to Klaus. However, he kept his real identity a secret from her. Hayley later came to Mystic Falls looking for Tyler and began to help him break the sire bonds of some of Klaus' other hybrids in order to sacrifice them. After this revelation, she fled town and began working with Katherine Pierce. However, Katherine sent Will to kill Hayley when she had stopped finding her useful, and was saved by Klaus instead. In return for her life and in order to keep herself safe from Katherine and Tyler, for having a part in the murder of the hybrids and his mother, Hayley and Klaus became allies. He was interested to learn that she had a birthmark, which also belonged to a particular bloodline of werewolves he had met before in New Orleans, specifically the French Quarter. Having heard rumours of a thriving vampire kingdom residing in the French Quarter, Klaus informs Hayley of what he knows of her potential heritage, but only if she is not only his ally, but also his spy and minion, reporting back anything unusual to him. Reluctantly, Hayley agreed with Klaus. This leads her to leave for New Orleans to investigate her origins. While there, she starts to investigate and ask question, looking for clues which would lead her to finding her family. However, she also draws the attention of Marcel's vampires, as she is asking questions about the werewolves that used to reside in the Quarter. One day, Hayley was attacked by three night walkers from Marcel's army, and while fighting them off, she was saved by Katherine Pierce. Katherine informs Hayley of how werewolves were run out of the Quarter years ago by some vampire self-proclaimed king named Marcel, and that he also controls the witches somehow as well. Hayley and Katherine agree to work together to find the answers they are looking for, especially as the witches of the French Quarter are refusing to speak to anyone. Soon enough Hayley moves into a small house with Katherine on the outskirts of New Orleans, and she quickly becomes good friends with Katherine, developing a sisterly-relationship with her over the months. One day, Hayley meets Jane-Anne and Sophie Deveraux. The Deveraux sisters inform Hayley that they know she is Klaus' spy and that they need Hayley to get a message to him due to Katherine being pregnant with his unborn child. In return, the Deveraux sisters promise to give Hayley information on exactly where she can locate informationo about her family and find them. Unknown to Hayley, the Deveraux sisters kidnap Katherine, planning to use her to gain the Mikaelsons' help against Marcel and to also complete The Harvest and bring back their daughter and niece; Monique. Being Katherine's friend now and unwilling to allow her friend to be harmed, this pulls Hayley into a conflict involving the supernatural community, especially as she learns about her heritage and history, and she even became a member of The Faction as a representative of the Crescent Clan. In addition to developing a best friend and sisterly-relationship with Katherine, she also became close to the Original Family, as she moves into the Plantation to be with Katherine and help protect her as she goes throughout her pregnancy. While living with Katherine and the Original Family, Hayley forms a strong friendship with Rebekah, pursues a love-hate relationship with Klaus and even begins a kind of romance with Elijah, which potentially endangers her strong, newly-found friendship with Katherine. In Bloodletting, Hayley becomes the first werewolf to be turned into a hybrid via the blood of the unborn Adyelya Mikaelson--the child of Klaus Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce--while she was still in the womb. Her transition was initiated by Tyler Lockwood in order to test his theory that the blood of Klaus' child would be able to sire hybrids; to do so, he had kidnapped Katherine and Hayley to put his theory to work. As a result of Hayley being turned into a hybrid via the blood of Katherine's unborn child, she became sired to Katherine for a time being due to this, until Hayley was able to break her sire bond by repeatedly changing into a wolf many times. Hayley eventually married Jackson Kenner and performed the Unification Ceremony with him. Their marriage united several wolf packs, also allowing them to now have Hayley's hybrid abilities in being strong, fast, able to control when she shifts, and having access to werewolf venom and lethal bites all the time. The Crescent Clan forms an alliance with Katherine and the Travelers, with all of them agreeing to protect Adyelya, no matter what. Unfortunately, Katherine enlists the help of Hayley and Jackson and their pack when she tries to take Adyelya away from Klaus. After Klaus manages to take his daughter back from Katherine, in revenge and punishment for assisting her, Klaus allies with Dahlia and has her once again place The Crescent Curse on Hayley, Jackson, and the rest of the Crescent Clan, alongside placing The Eternity Curse upon Katherine and her witches. Hayley was released from the curse by Nedyalka Petrova and Davina Clare six months later, and she is reunited with Katherine and the rest of her family once again. Hayley was a member of the Labonair Family, which once resided in the French Quarter of New Orleans. She also has ties to the Harman Family '''as Bronek, Hearth-Man, one of the progenitor of the Labonair Family is also a member of the Harman Family. Early History Andrea Labonair was born in New Orleans, Louisiana on June 6, 1991, into the Labonair Family. The Labonair family was one of the two royal families which ruled the Crescent Wolf Clan, which itself ran the French Quarter. As a baby she was betrothed to Jackson, the heir of the second family of royalty in order to unite the two bloodlines which had grown apart due to in fighting. Shortly after her birth her parents were killed by her own people, later revealed to be Jackson's grandfather. Marcel Gerard (the leader of the vampires and an acquaintance of her parents) found her in her cradle. He took her, protecting her (following his rules about kids). When he asked a witch, Brynne Deveraux, possessed by Céleste Dubois to curse the Crescent Clan to stop them he spared Andrea to give her a better start in life. Instead to keep her for his own ends he gave her to Father Kieran who found her a new home. Andrea was adopted by another family, and was renamed Hayley Marshall, unaware of her past and her werewolf gene. She triggered the werewolf curse when she was drunk on a boat trip and accidentally killed someone. She transformed for the first time in her adoptive parents' living room; after wreaking havoc on their house they kicked her out when she was 13. Hayley had been on her own since then, occasionally joining up with wolf packs, but never staying anywhere for too long. She has a mark on her back which looks like a crescent moon which she had assumed was just a birthmark and thought nothing more of it. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four Throughout The Originals Series Personality Physical Appearance Hayley is a strikingly gorgeous female hybrid with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose, though sometimes is pulled up in a ponytail, a half up, or rarely, a french braid. She is tall with an athletic but slim figure. As a Labonair on her right shoulder, lies the Crescent birthmark. Her style is natural, edgy and relaxed, favoring an earthy color palette with plaid and floral prints. Often she pairs soft, feminine pieces such as fashionable dresses and skirts with leather or denim, such as belts, boots, or jeans. She has been seen to wear many accessories such as large, dangle earrings, long pendants, necklaces and a variety of rings. On occasions, such as the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, she chose to dress up in a more formal style. She has also been known to wear a lot of dresses. Her wolf form is grey and brown and has yellow/gold glowing eyes. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Katherine Pierce Jackson Kenner Niklaus Mikaelson Tyler Lockwood Other Relationships Name * '''Hayley is a given name that comes from a surname that was originally derived from the name of an English town meaning "hay clearing". * Marshall is of English and Scottish origin. It comes from Middle English, Old French status or occupational name, maresc(h)al 'marshal'. The term 'marshal' comes from Germanic origin marah "horse", "mare" + scalc "servant". * Kenner is Gaelic and means "brave chieftain". * Hayley's birthname, Andrea, is a feminine form of Andrew and originates from Italy. It means "manly". * Labonair may be derived from Bonaire. This interesting name has a number of possible origins, each with its own distinct derivation. Firstly, the surname may be of Old French origin, derived from the Old French term "bonnaire", from the phrase "de bon(ne) aire", meaning "of good bearing or appearance", and adopted into Middle English as "boner(e), bonour", gentle, courteous, handsome, thence used as a nickname for someone thought to embody these qualities. The surname from this source is found particularly in England and Scotland; one Thomas Boner was the first of the name to be recorded in Scotland as a charter witness in Aberdeen in 1281. Secondly, Bonner may be an Irish (County Donegal) translation of the Gaelic "O'Cnaimhsighe", descendant of Cnaimhseach, a byname meaning "Midwife". Finally, the surname may be of Welsh origin, as an Anglicized form of the patronymic "ab Ynyr", son of Ynyr, a personal name derived from the Latin "Honorius", Honoured. Trivia Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Labonair Family Category:Werewolves Category:Female Werewolf Category:Kenner Family Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Vampires Category:Undead